The Numican Alliance
The Numican Alliance is a young interstellar faction, having expanded into space in the year 2171. The Numican Alliance is quite large for its age, controlling over 50 systems in the Verion Cluster. The current leader of the Numican Alliance is High Council Member Traki, she rules the Numican Alliance with a firm but merciful hand. Traki graduated from the NA Military Acadamy 52 years ago at the top of her class, making her one of the greatest military minds in the NA. The capital of the Numican Alliance is the great city of Julican on the planet Adrima in the Hilder'Ka system. Adrima is the homeworld of the Numican Alliance, and is now a center of trade in the Numican Alliance. Hilder'Ka is also the home system of a large portion of the NA's navy. Adrima currently has a population of 13 billion Numicans, making it the most populated planet in the NA, with Ilundak coming the closest with 9 billion Numicans. Government System The Numican Alliance is governed by 2 main sections of the goverment, the Council and the High Council. The Council deals with the minor details of the faction while the High Council has the majority of the responsibility of the NA. Council members are elected every 2 years by the people of the NA, High Council members are elected every 5 years from the current members of the Council. The Council and High Council members are allowed to command their own vessels and go out on missions when they wish, but they are required to be at weekly meetings in Julican. Economic System The NA are almost completely capitalists, and while there are a few socialists, they dont have much influence in the economy. The high amount of capitalism has made the NA very successful giving the goverment large amounts of funds to spend on research and expansion. In the year 2173 the NA began encouraging private companies to invest in space trade and mining. Soon many companies were trading throught the NA's systems and mining asteroids and moons. The largest most successful company is the Adrima Trading Company (ATC) based on Adrima. Military The NA's military is divided into 2 groups, the Interstellar Armed Forces (IAF), and the Ground Forces. The IAF holds much more influece then the ground forces. The IAF maintanes an average of 18 billion active soldiers from all over the Numican Alliance. The reason the IAF is able to maintane such a large number of soldiers is that every Numican is required to serve 7 years in the military between the ages of 20 and 30. Numicans who show especial excelence in military command are asked to attend the NA's military academy and spend another 15-30 years in the military. The total number of soldiers in the NA's military is 25 billion soldiers. The NA's vast number of soldiers is mainly used in expanding the NA's borders, defending the colonies of the NA, and manning the many vessels of the IAF. Category:Numican Category:GCv2 Factions Category:GCv2 Category:Races